Caffeine
by Ri Ri Rikky ya Kikky
Summary: Kala seorang Kris Wu kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Rela atau tidak, orang tersebut tetap meninggalkannya. Sebuah hal yang mampu membuat seorang Kris Wu kacau dalam hidupnya. Membuat efek kafein yang luar biasa. Apakah Kris Wu mampu menghadapinya?


**Pair: KrisHan, ChanLu **

Other:  
- Wu Fan/Kris  
- Lu Han  
- Tao as Wu Tao  
- Oh Se Hoon  
- Kim Jong In  
- Kalau ada tambahan, cari sendiri

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Sadness, Death Chara

Unsure: Typo, EYD di ragukan, garing, bikin bete, alur kilat, OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, Management, dan Diri mereka masing-masing.

Summary: Kala seorang Kris Wu kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Rela atau tidak, orang tersebut tetap meninggalkannya. Sebuah hal yang mampu membuat seorang Kris Wu kacau dalam hidupnya. Membuat efek kafein yang luar biasa. Apakah Kris Wu mampu menghadapinya?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Warning!  
Cerita ini memuat banyak terjemahan lyric lagu, jadi jangan bingung ya  
.

.

.

.

.  
Boy x Boy  
.

.

.

.

.  
Please, if you DON'T LIKE  
So DON'T READ  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Ga terima bash macam apapun  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, rapi dan nyaman. Terlihat seorang namja tengah bergerak gusar di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size. Mulai dari telentang, tengkurap, meringkuk dibawah selimut telah ia lakukan, berbalik ke kanan, ke kiri, dan kembali seperti awal. Seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak mampu terpejam hampir setiap hari. Mulai jenuh, namja tersebut merubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk, di usap kasar wajahnya, seperti orang yang tengah frustasi dan mungkin sudah hampir mati. Rambut blonde yang sudah acak-acakan, wajah kusut dan lingkar mata yang terlihat agak hitam, memperjelas bahwa sebuah tekanan besar tengah mendarat di otaknya. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan tempat tidur dan juga selimut yang sudah kacau.

**•••**

**Terlambat, aku harus tidur, namun aku sudah menghitung semua domba di dalam kepalaku**

******•••**

Di nyalakan shower yang kini berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Air mulai mengucur deras, membasahi tiap lekuk wajah tampan dan tubuh manlynya. Hanya diam dan merasakan dingin air yang begitu menusuk kulit bahkan tulangnya. Ia menutup mata, dan perlahan mendongakkan kepala, menerima air yang terus jatuh menerpa wajah tampannya. Berharap air dingin tersebut dapat menjernihkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali tertunduk dalam diam, dan di matikannya shower kasar.

**•••**

**Bagaimanapun caranya, aku juga sudah mandi lagi agar bisa tidur**

******•••**

Merutuki acara mandinya malam ini, namja tersebut segera meraih handuk, membersihkan tiap tetes air yang masih mengalir menelusuri kulitnya. Ia berjalan gontai dari kamar mandi, mendekati lemari pakaian. Mengambil baju yang di rasa cukup santai untuk tidur. Usai berpakaian, ia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur. Direbahkan tubuhnya asal-asal di atas sanjang yang begitu empuk. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamar, dan bergumam tak jelas. Mungkin ingin beralih profesi menjadi mbah dukun, atau mungkin dia memang sudah gila.

**•••**

**Jika aku menutup mata, wajahmu di langit-lagit terus menerus terbayang**

******•••**

Di pejamkan kedua mata perlahan, berharap agar ia mampu tertidur lelap walau hanya sebentar. Setidaknya cukup menahan lingkar hitam di matanya agar tidak bertambah parah. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, usahanya akan sia-sia. Selalu, selalu sia-sia dan akan tetap seperti itu. Ia kembali membuka mata, menatap kosong pada langit-langit. Alisnya bertaut, kedua tangannya meremas seprei kuat. Ia terlalu rapuh, terlalu kacau, bahkan terlalu gila. Ia terduduk dengan cepat, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya karena bangun secara tiba-tiba.

******•••**

**Membuka buku yang penuh berisikan cerita kita yang telah berakhir**

******•••**

Namja berkulit putih sedikit pucat itu menyambar ponsel yang tetap diam di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya setelah di gunakan berjam-jam yang lalu. Di gesernya layar pengunci otomatis pada ponsel, menampilkan sebuah wallpaper yang sengaja tak pernah di ganti oleh namja tersebut. Foto seorang namja dengan bibir yang sengaja di poutkan agar terlihat imut. Tanpa sadar senyum merekah di bibirnya.

******•••**

**Meskipun telah meninggalkanku, aku masih mengkhawatirkamu**

******•••**

Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Senyum manisnya lenyap seketika, menerawang jauh pada foto namja di ponselnya. Di hembuskan nafas berat lalu beralih menekan layar datar menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lincah. Menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

**•••**

**Tak di sangka, mengapa aku mengkhawatirkan mu hingga seperti ini?**

******•••**

"Yeoboseyo" ucap namja tersebut pada orang di seberang.

"Tao, temani gege tidur lagi..." pinta namja tersebut memelas.

"Ayolah, gege tidak bisa tidur"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..  
Orang di seberang mematikan sambungan telfon terlebih dahulu, mungkin sedikit kesal mengingat ini sudah larut malam. Namja yang terlihat lesu tersebut segera berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya. Nampak namja imut dan dengan lingkar hitam bagai seekor panda mengucek matanya malas jangan lupakan boneka panda besar dalam pelukannya, tak luput piama motif panda, sandal rumah bentuk panda, dan juga topi hangat bentuk kepala panda. Benar-benar pecinta panda sejati.

"Kris gege, aku belum mengetuk pintu, kenapa sudah di buka?" protes namja bermata panda sembari menguap lebar.

"Oh mianhae" namja yang di panggil Kris segera menutup pintunya kembali, membuat namja bermata panda yang berada di luar sedikit geram hingga memunculkan simpang empat di kepalanya.

"Yak! Gege! Apa-apaan kau itu, kenapa pintunya di tutup lagi" Kris segera membuka pintu, dan memberi cengiran yang begitu aneh pada adiknya.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang minta Tao chagi" Kris ber hi-five ria, namja bermata panda yang di ketahui namanya adalah Tao segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya mungkin akan segera tertutup karena kuantitasnya tingga dua watt lagi.

"Huft, apa hobby insomnia gege kambuh lagi?" tanya Tao yang matanya sudah terpejam separuh, dan Kris hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi kenapa aku yang jadi korban? Gege membangunkan aku tengah malam, bahkan hampir setiap hari selama tiga tahun ini" tambah Tao, Kris mengangguk lagi.

"Lekas periksakan penyakitmu itu gege, sebelum gege benar-benar mati karena insomnia. Dan lihatlah, tubuh gege juga makin kurus, seperti tiang listri berjalan sungguhan. Tak kasihankah gege pada mama? Mama selalu mempersiapkan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna hanya untuk gege. Bahkan terkadang mama rela mengabaikanku demi memperhatikan gege" omel Tao panjang lebar mengalahkan sang mama, Wu Lay *kok aneh ya? ==a*.

"Stop! Kau itu, tidakkah lelah mengomel panjang lebar seperti mama?" tanya Kris ala kadarnya.

"Huft" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, mengingatkan Kris pada seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

**•••**

**Apakah salahku? **  
**Mengapa kita putus? Aku tak tahu**

**•••**

"Hei, jangan marah. Mianhae" suara Kris mulai melembut.

"Baiklah baiklah. Em, gege, seperti apakah candu seorang Lu Han sehingga mampu membuat gege seperti ini?" celetuk Tao, memunculkan senyum miris pada bibir Kris.

"Kau tahu, dia itu seperti narkoba. Saat kau mulai menghisab barang terlarang itu, kau akan melayang bagai di surga. Semua beban yang kau alami akan terasa hilang. Sedangkan jika kau kehilangannya, maka bagai kafein yang mampu membuatmu tak bisa tidur walau kau sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin, bahkan apapun caranya" Tao mengangguk mengerti lalu segera berdiri dan memeluk kakaknya sayang.

"Aku berharap, Lu Han gege lekas kembali. Aku sangat merindukannya" Tao mempererat pelukan pada kakaknya.

"Aku bahkan hampir mati tanpanya" Kris mengusap lembut punggung namja yang ada dalam pelukannya.

**•••**

**Karena kau seperti kafein, aku tak bisa tidur sepanjang malam**

******•••**

Tao membimbing Kris, menarik tangan namja jangkung itu menuju ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman. Tao menepuk bantal sebelum menyuruh Kris tidur. Tao tidur di sebelah Kris sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya, begitu pula Kris. Tao bernyanyi pelan seraya memainkan poni Kris bagai anak kecil. Tapi itulah Tao, kekanakan walau cerewet, kekanakan walau ia sudah dewasa. Ia menatap wajah damai Kris saat tidur, membelainya pelan. Ada sinaran rasa khawatir yang mendalam pada mata Tao. Ia menarik selimut, menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Kris.

"Gege... Cobalah melupakannya" ucap Tao lirih sebelum menyusul Kris ke alam mimpi.

**•••**

**Jantungku terus berdebar dan aku sangat membencimu**

******•••**

Mendengar dengkuran halus pertanda sang adik telah hanyut dalam dunia mimpi, Kris membuka mata. Menatap sendu pada wajah damai Tao, ia tersenyum miris mengingat kata terakhir adiknya sebelum tidur. Mencoba melupakan? Bahkan selama tiga tahun ini Kris mencoba melupakan sosok cantik yang selalu menghantui hidupnya. Kris kembali meraih ponselnya, menatap lurus pada wallpaper yang tak pernah ia ganti.

"Aku sudah mencobanya Tao..." lirih Kris, sebutir cairan bening terjun dari sudut matanya.

**•••**

**Seperti kafein, meskipun mencoba untuk menjauh **

**Meskipun mencoba untuk melupakanmu, aku tak bisa dan tak tahan**

******•••**

.

.

.

.

.  
**_Myongji University **

Tao berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya pagi ini, di susul dua namja yang tengah berlari kecil. Salah satu di antara mereka menepuk bahu Tao, membuat namja bermata panda tersebut sontak kaget dan hampir terjungkal jika saja sang kekasih, ah sebut saja Oh Sehoon tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Chinguya? Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, apa kau sudah bosan hidup eoh?!" Tao meraung-raung dalam pelukan Sehoon bahkan tangannya sudah terulur hendak mencakar-cakar namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Hiya! Sehoon, panda cinamu meraung-raung, hentikan dia"

"Hei, berhenti menggodanya, Kai" Sehoon mendaratkan sebuah jitakan kasar pada kepala Kai, membuat Tao terkekeh geli.

"Chagiya, waeyo? Kau nampak lesu?" tanya Sehoon cemas.

**tbc dulu, di tunggu reviewnya. ...**

**annyeong**


End file.
